TMNT 2012 Raph x reader
by DragonGirlLovesTMNT
Summary: Six months ago, Raph saved your life, now you look forward to Friday, when he comes over to where you escape from life. You watch Disney movies and eat pizza. Life couldn't be better...
1. Chapter 1

Every day of the week was boring. Except Friday. Friday brought me butterflies as I awaited the arrival of my favorite person in the city. The ninja turtle who saved my life six months ago. Thursdaysconsisted of me grabbing a frozen pizza

from Walmart and deciding what the Disney movie of the week would be. Then Fridays brought my best friend to my house. We'd hade a couple slices of pizza, I'd pop some popcorn, and we would watch whatever movie I picked out.

All this fortunately happened after the football game. He had a way of knowing when I,the only flute player in the marching band, got home. And what movie I would try to suprise him with. Before I turned on _The Little Mermaid_ , he gave me a  
/seashell necklace. The week of _Beauty and the Beast,_ I was suprised to see a book like the one Belle describes in the beginningof the movie.

Today I had made sure I was as ready as possible. The pizza was hot and on the table, the popcorn was popping in the microwave, and _Tangled_ was in theDVD player. The microwave beeped, and I herd a voice coming from the fire escape.

"Popcorn's done"

"Raph!"

"What movie are we watching"

" _Tangled_ "

Raph smiled and showed me a small box. Inside was a hair clip that looked _exactly_ like the magic golden flower from the movie. And a mood necklace with the color-changing charm shaped like Pascal. "How?" I asked, "How do you know what movie we  
are

watching before you come over here?"

"Magic"

"Yeah, right"

"You know you won't get a straight answer from me"

"True. This is an awesome movie. The girl gets a whole pub full of ruffians and thugs singing about dreams"

"Really? 'I got a dream' is better than 'Really? A blow dart in my butt cheek?' _How?_ "

"I didn't say it _was_ better than 'Stay out of it or you're sleeping in my armpit'"

"Maui is the best character in all of Disney"

"True, but who is the best Disney princess?"

"Easy, ( **the Disney princess that looks most like you** )"

"Why?"

" 'Cause she looks so much like you, my real life princess"

"Awww. Raphie has a girlfriend!" someone outside said.

"MIKEY!" The voice belonged to anorange-banded ninja turtle that Raph proceeded to yell at. "Did you follow me here?"

"Yeah! Leo and Donnie didn't even _try_ to stop me"

"Go away! Friday night is supposed to be MY night! My night to be with ( **your name** ) Go home!"

"Friday night is date night for you and prank night for me. And because I am off in my room writing my name on all your stuff with glitter glue, Donnie can get stuff done in his lab, and Leo can watch _Space Heroes_ in peace"

"Again with that lame show?" I was starting to get irritated, "With Matthew, in is always _Space Heroes_ , _Space Heroes_ , _Space Heroes_! Nothing but that dumb show!"

"Matthew and Leo would be such great friends!"

"Yeah! Now get out of my house, Mikey!"

"Okay. But first, who won the football game?"

"We did"

"First time in forever"

"Bye, Mikey!"

We both left, him out the window and down the fire escape, and me towards my room. I came back wearing a black cat costume. "Wanna come to a Halloween party?"

"Sure"


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the party, I was met by Alyric. Just when I thought the night would be perfect. She greeted me the way she normally did. "Hey, freakazoid"

Raph immediately was on my side. "Hey! She has a name"

"And what are you supposed to be? Her knight in shining armor?"

I stepped in. "Raph, Alyric, can we _please_ have a nice, normal night?"

"Fine"

We went to find Melody, one of my best friends.

"Hey, Disney Princess!" Disney Princess was my name in the marching band

"Hi...Melody...What are you supposed to be?"

"Fried chicken!"

 _Of course_ I thought, _a trumpet player dressed as fried chicken._

"Only you, Melody, only you"

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

"You won't take no for an answer, will you"

"NOPE!"

"Great," Raph sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Truth or dare, Raph?" Melody asked with a sadistic smile.

"Dare"

"I dare you to watch a movie that is so scary, you pass out"

I knew what that movie would be. "So, A Bug's Life"

"Really, Disney Princess? A Disney Pixar movie?"

"Yeah! When we started dating, we watched A Bug's Life, and he passed out within five minutes"

"Alright, ( **your name** ), truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Ever since he saved my life six months ago"

"You almost died?"

"You need a brain, Melody. You are about as stupid as Mikey"

"Who's Mikey?"

"Me" Mikey, Leo, and Donnie were right behind us.

"Not him again"

"Yep! You stuck with me, Princess. You our brother's girlfriend!"

Leo apologized for Mikey dragging him and Donniethere. "We tried to stop him"

"It's alright," I said, "At least Mikey and Melody aren't-" I turned around. _Crap._ They were kissing. _CRAP!_

"Okay," I said, turning back around, "Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! My life is crap right now"


End file.
